1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air condition system, and more particularly, to an air condition system capable of effectively economizing power consumption.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In progress of computers and network, servers are utilized widely in common industry. A rack server has an advantage of small size so as to be arranged conveniently in a machine room. The rack servers are always piled up and neighboring with other servers, and the rack servers always operate for a long time. It is very important to dissipate heat generate by the rack server efficiently for stability and service life thereof. In general, the rack server is assembled inside the casing and put on the room. The room or the casing includes two fans respectively to guide the cold air from the evaporator heat exchanger toward the server and to dissipate heat out of the server. Further, the servers can be stacked up inside the container room for crowded arrangement, and preferred heat dissipation of the server rack becomes an important issue in the server industry.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of an air condition system 10 in the prior art. The conventional air condition system 10 includes a casing 12, an evaporator heat exchanger 14, a fan 16 and a computer host 18. The computer host 18 is disposed inside the casing 12. The evaporator heat exchanger 14 and the fan 16 are disposed outside the casing 12. The conventional air condition system 10 is a cooling air condition system. Heat is generated by the computer host 18 and filled inside the casing 12. The fan 16 can exhaust the heat air by the computer host 18 out of the casing 12, and the evaporator heat exchanger 14 can guide the cold air into the casing 12, so as to cool air temperature inside the casing 12 and to improve operation efficiency of the computer host 18.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a diagram of an air condition system 20 in another prior art. The conventional air condition system 20 includes a casing 22, an evaporator heat exchanger 24, a fan 26 and a computer host 28. The casing 22 has two chambers. The computer host 28 is disposed inside one of the chambers, and the evaporator heat exchanger 24 and the fan 26 are disposed inside the other chamber. A plurality of holes (not shown in figure) is formed on a surface of the casing 22 relative to the evaporator heat exchanger 24. When heat is generated by the computer host 28 and filled inside the casing 22, the fan 26 guides cold air from the evaporator heat exchanger 24 into the casing 22 for cooling the computer host 28, and the hold air inside the casing 22 can be exhausted out of the casing 22 via the holes.
Please refer to FIG. 3 and FIG. 4. FIG. 3 and FIG. 4 respectively are diagrams of an air condition system 30 in different modes in another prior art. The conventional air condition system 30 includes a first evaporating/condensing unit 32, a first fan 34, a second evaporating/condensing unit 36, a second fan 38, a valve 40 and a compressor 42. The valve 40, the compressor 42 and related system are the coolant compression circulatory system. The first evaporating/condensing unit 32 and the first fan 34 are disposed on indoor location, the second evaporating/condensing unit 36 and the second fan 38 are disposed on outdoor location.
As shown in FIG. 3, the valve 40 guides the low-pressure and low-temperature fluid to the first evaporating/condensing unit 32 for heat absorption when cooling operation of the conventional air condition system 30 is executed, so that the first fan 34 can exhaust the cold air out of the casing (not shown in figures) of the conventional air condition system 30. The compressor 42 guides the high-pressure and high-temperature fluid from the first evaporating/condensing unit 32 to the second evaporating/condensing unit 36, and the second fan 38 exhausts the hot air toward outdoors.
As shown in FIG. 4, the compressor 42 guides the high-pressure and high-temperature fluid from the second evaporating/condensing unit 36 to the first evaporating/condensing unit 32 for heat liberation when heating operation of the conventional air condition system 30 is executed. The first fan 34 exhausts the hot air to the indoor, and the valve 40 guides the low-pressure and low-temperature fluid toward the second evaporating/condensing unit 36 for the heat absorption. Thus, the compressor 42 of the conventional air condition system 30 can transfer the fluid between the first evaporating/condensing unit 32 to the second evaporating/condensing unit 36 by closed circulation, and switches functional modes of the evaporating/condensing units to generate the cold air and the hot air.
As mentioned above, the conventional air condition system 10 and the conventional air condition system 20 utilize one heat exchanger (the evaporators 14 and 24) to cool the air, and then utilize the fan to exhaust the cold air into the casings 12 and 22 for cooling the computer hosts 18 and 28. The conventional air condition system 10 and the conventional air condition system 20 have no condensing function and humidity adjustment, are not suitable to high humidity district. The conventional air condition system 30 is the normal skill. Two heat exchangers of the conventional air condition system 30 are respectively disposed indoor and outdoor, and each heat exchanger has the fan to flow the fluid by the closed circulation for temperature adjustment.
Please refer to FIG. 5. FIG. 5 is a diagram of an application of the conventional air condition system 30 in the prior art. The computer host 44 and the first heat exchanger 32 (the evaporating/condensing unit) are disposed inside the casing 46, the second heat exchanger 36 (the evaporating/condensing unit) is disposed outside the casing 46. The air from the first heat exchanger 32 can form an inner circulation inside the casing 46 by the first fan 34, so as to adjust the operational temperature of the computer host 44. The second heat exchanger 36 utilizes the second fan 38 to liberate heat toward the surrounding air, and heat exchange is not executed between the surrounding air and the air inside the casing 46.
Therefore, the conventional air condition system 30 utilizes two fans to circulate the fluid for heat transmission and temperature adjustment. The conventional air condition system 30 has drawbacks of huge volume, expensive apparatus cost and operation cost (high power consumption), and limitation of service life according to the fan. Design of an air condition system capable of decreasing cost and widely applied to the tropical district and the frigid district for environment-friendly protection is an important issue for preferred market competition.